The Measure Of A SellOut
by Loki Seven
Summary: Yugi realises that being the champion means money, and LOTS of it. Contains offensive language.
1. A Profitable Epiphany

"All you know about me is what I've sold you,  
  
Dumb fuck.  
  
I sold out long before you ever heard my name.  
  
I sold my soul to make a record,  
  
Dip shit,  
  
And you bought one."  
  
- 'Hooker With A Penis' ~ Tool  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun held brightly a fastened light which never seemed to care about mankind's ideal temperature.  
  
It was hot, as in HOT. It was so hot that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk with a magnifying glass, and it was delicious as well too.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Yugi Moto arose from the ground, wondering why he still wore a coloured suit, rather sticking with the laid-back white T-shirt and knee-length shorts in this Gods-awful heat. His selection of shade slowly crept away from him, and quickly left him, hopeful that he would suffer by breaking a sweat.  
  
It was summer, and it was HOT.*  
  
* - Repeating the obvious has never been so arousing. You should try it.  
  
Yugi sighed, as he drifted off into the 'loud' realm by hitting 'play' on his CD Walkman.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Seventeen. A number considered by teenagers as a preparation year into adulthood. This means, in one year, you could legally buy alcohol and tobacco, and if you were a woman, then more options rose for consideration. Also, it was also legal to enjoy the benefits of. sex, and other erotic phenomena.*  
  
* - Nothing kinky, but just erotic. Difference is between using a duel card or a ferret.  
  
Truth was, Yugi was flat-out broke. He never had a single cent used to buy any kind of a luxury item. He strolled closer to the meeting point with his not-so-little buddies. It's been a month since he stepped on school grounds, and he was 'loving' it. Homework was not interfering with his daily duels and exercises. He WAS the Dueling Monsters champion, wasn't he? But, without any money, he couldn't afford anything to give to his friends. Hell, his Christmas gifts were HANDMADE, and he still couldn't get over that action. While his pals accepted his *ahem* heart-felt gifts in surprise, Yugi accepted various gifts which would accurately fit the phrase, "Holy shit, that's expensive crap!"  
  
Especially Joey's gifts. Those 'shiny' dueling cards don't grow on trees, you know.  
  
"Holy shit, dude! You're Yugi Moto!"  
  
He turned, and faced an anemic pair of chopsticks. Or, a skinny fifteen year old girl. Take your pick.  
  
"Uh." Yugi started.  
  
"Oh, um. can I. can I have your autograph?"  
  
Yugi staggered, as he stared at the girl's pale face. He 'never' gave autographs, since nobody really cared for them. However, due to Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards having a certain demand from the teenagers, it was popular as mainstream rap* in this time. Yes, it was THAT popular, believe it or not.  
  
* - Typically, it was still sex, drugs and alcohol. Also, how 'gangsta' you were.  
  
The girl, stiff from anticipation, prodded Yugi's stomach with her 'Dark Magician Girl' pen, and presented a small jot pad on the other hand. Yugi signed his name nervously, since he never had a cool signature look, in his opinion. Overall, it looked like a spiral, various curved lines, and to the imaginative mind, the 'G' looked like a crude drawing of Michael Jackson's nose.  
  
He also tried a pun with his signature, trying harder push the levels of being anti-witty.  
  
"HOLY SHIT DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YUGI-FUCKING- MOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*"  
  
* - Multiple exclamation marks surely detects that the shouter was underage.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hey, where's Yugi?" Joey riddled.  
  
The beach was never looked so beautiful. Despite the sand being present in the beach, the negatives NEVER touched the positives. Cold water never seemed so. breathtaking, and that's not 'including' swimming in the beach. Tea fumbled her bikini strap, and her skin glowed with a superior glitter. Rule number one on the beach, she considered, was bringing sunscreen. ANY kind of sunscreen, as long you don't feel violated by naughty sun rays.  
  
"Beats me, maybe he's dueling again." Tristan commented.  
  
"Oh man! And I really wanted him to look at my brand new suit!" Tea whined.  
  
"Oh well, uh. He'll come later, and he said he wasn't swimming right?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi stood in disbelief, as more than fifty children rushed to his downfall, and there were a couple of adults there too.  
  
The long period of the following quotes:  
  
"HEY I'M NEXT BITCH!!!!!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU YUGI!!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH MAKE ME!!"  
  
"SIGN MMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEMEMEMEMEME!!"  
  
"YOUAR DA FUCKKNG MAANNNNNNNN!"  
  
quickly gave Yugi an impatient twitch, which if not treated, could prove dangerous to his closest kin. What really startled Yugi, is how massive fanbase he created when kicking Pegasus' ass with him and himself. Normally, every Yu-Gi-Oh duel was taken with a pinch of salt to many fans and players, but someone never heard of, until 3 weeks ago, beating THE man, gave everyone their hearts towards Yugi's accomplishment.  
  
With a soft whimper, he uttered the letters H-E-L-P.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Four hours later, he became exhausted from the rapid hand movements which could prove fatal to anyone. He totaled signing over two hundred and fifty pieces of paper, as well giving tips to any amateur duelist in his way. He quickly ran towards his house, and never looked back. He was starving, and that said it all, really.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"My goodness Yugi, you're late for dinner!" His grandpa declared.  
  
Yugi blankly stared back in return, and looked at his lukewarm curry in front of him. He dove, and rapidly shoveled the rice with his hands. Within 5 minutes, he finished, gave a true belch, dabbed his mouth and hands with a napkin, and walked over towards the door again.  
  
"I'm sorry grandpa, I got held up by tons of people," Yugi replied, trying to make up for lost time.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, it seems I have a large fanbase, and they decided to show up. Oh man, I'm sorry for missing dinner and."  
  
Toot-toot! The guilt truck drove straight into Yugi's heart.  
  
"Oh crap! I forget to meet up with Joey, Tea and Tristan! Oh man, they're gonna be unforgiving tomorrow. I'm gonna have to buy."  
  
Sponsorship was a wonderful thing.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Any fanmail, hate mail, naked pictures are welcome on loki3seven@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nuff' said. 


	2. With Great Power, Comes Great Wealth

I apologize for anyone who read a poor version of the first chapter. Fanfiction.net's way of presenting stories has never been a friend of mine. Once again, I apologize.  
  
For anyone who is pissed off that I didn't include Seto, Morkuba, and Bakura. Bite me. They will come soon enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The camera flashed at such an extent, that it seems like the only thing that could make a kindergarten show-host pissed off on the job.  
  
Yugi wandered into the room, well to be accurate, Yami Yugi did. After much debate, the two alternate egos decided that it was best to make the pharaoh the front man. This WAS a multi-million commercial business that Pegasus was running, and Yugi thought it was best not to look stupid. Yami adjusted his robe, and relaxed as hair stylists decided to drown him with fashion statements.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go through with this Yugi-boy? After this caper, your private moments will be shattered." Pegasus advised.  
  
Although Pegasus DID try to steal Yugi's millennium puzzle, and kidnapped his Grandpa's soul, the consequences of being famous was worse than those two combined. The mirror in front of the pharaoh glanced back with a resentful gleam, as Yami's eyes penetrated into it deeply.  
  
Yami ushered a sigh, and immediately crafted his 'I'm Ready' look.  
  
"Of course I do. I love this game with all my heart, and it's best to establish an occupation on it. This way, if education is out of the picture, then I have to count on my safety net." Yami decided.  
  
Pegasus didn't smile, as he desperately needed some kind of a mascot for his business. So far, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards were on the minds of people worldwide, and those who couldn't take this further, were mysteriously dead.*  
  
* - Which was quite a coincidence with the Vice President gaining more power. And he seemed very healthy after his boss died under mysterious circumstances.  
  
"It's time to. enterprise," Yami improvised.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's two weeks until school," Joey counted.  
  
Suddenly, the gang didn't seem to care about the inevitable pleasure and pain of education. At one point, education will save their asses, and still it did it, regardless after they bitched about it. Tea nervously scratched her face as the gang passed the school building. It was one of their usual touring around their hometown, searching for any rare cards anyone dropped.*  
  
* - Professional statisticians have worked out that it's 5,543,231.28 to 1 of picking up a rare card in a random location. If it's not a random location, the odds are still near-impossible, compared to being killed by a Vending Machine. **  
  
** - Especially, the 'Kids! Do not stick your head into the can-coming-out tube.' Graffiti never seemed such a noble action. *ahem*  
  
"You know, that each time you count down the days until school starts again, God kills a kitten." Tea snapped.  
  
"Meh, I never liked kittens anyhow. I'm more of a 'I-hate-pets' person." Joey retorted.  
  
Serenity giggled, as Joey smiled with pride. The gang felt a little absent, as Bakura was still off on his voyage to discover the benefits of camping. Outside the gigantic city, you could imagine the white haired saint/devil trying to light a fire with two dry sticks*. Rest assured, as the encouraging psychopath was to return tomorrow. Then the gang would be complete.  
  
* - Not one of his masterful qualities of being a deranged lunatic. Bakura never really got in touch with nature, and don't ask about his 'merry self'.**  
  
** - Christmas and Bakura obviously didn't go hand in hand. While volunteering to be Santa Clause, it was safe to say that the "Ho Ho Ho" did not quite sound right after the "Tremble pitiful mortals!"  
  
"The background never seemed so cool like this. I mean, the summer, you can't beat summer, y'know? Seriously, it's breezy, it's cool, it's."  
  
"IT'S YUGI MOTO!!!!!"  
  
"Wha. oof!" Tristan muttered.  
  
At full speed, a rally of ten children rushed towards Yugi, like following a bad plan to thwart a guerilla unit. Tristan and Joey quickly fended off the oncoming, but friendly and respecting onslaught. Yami quickly grabbed Serenity's arm and Tea by her waist. Blushing and mesmerized, Tea ran towards the other side, and decided to hide under a corroding steel table. All three decided to keep their head down, for keeping themselves low-key, and preventing any gum being stuck in their hair.  
  
"All right, let's just."  
  
Yami stopped, as Tea's face was centimeters from his.  
  
". hide under here until the coast is well clear."  
  
".r.ig.ht, RIGHT!, gotcha, " Tea instantly replied.  
  
"You mind explaining what that was about Yugi?" Serenity interrogated.  
  
"Er. let's just make that the least of our worries," Yami muffled under the desk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang listened intently on Yami's explanation. Confessing never seemed so hard, even explaining to some people that you will trust for the remainder of your life. Even your afterlife, as religions was just an excuse to keep friends together. Jeebus, Yugi thought, for a pharaoh of worlds, and an element of courage, Yami wasn't doing so well.  
  
"That explains why you didn't show up on the beach, but why did you decide to do this?" Tristan pointed at the latest Time magazine, where Yami struck a fearsome pose, as well tightly holding some new booster cards that were released.  
  
"I'll let Yugi handle the personal questions," Yami instructed.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Because, after that Christmas party we had, I kinda got discouraged after you giving me expensive gifts and me giving. cheap knockoffs." Yugi's voice volume decreased.  
  
"So, THIS is the way you decide to DO?!" Tristan aggressively shouted.  
  
"Hey Tristan, you aren't helping. We're supposed to ENCOURAGE Yugi, remember?" Tea instantly snapped.  
  
"Look Yug, we don't any problem with this. We're just saying, did you think about this?" Joey kindly offered.  
  
"I know this isn't a responsible thing to do when you become the champion and all, but I really want to make my future in this."  
  
Yugi quietly sank back into the corner.  
  
"Well?" Serenity vaguely asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much are you getting for this gig?"  
  
"Oh, the check came two hours ago. I didn't open the envelope yet."  
  
Joey immediately snatched the envelope on Yugi's desk, scrolled down to the figures, and dropped dead right on the spot.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity aided.  
  
With that, Joey's eyes opened wider than the time Yugi gave the three million to cure Serenity's vision. Luckily, the sharp, hard, gritty Dark Magician Girl replica figure broke his fall.  
  
"Oh come on, It can't be that. WHOA," Tea froze.  
  
"Look, it's not that much." Yugi defended himself.  
  
"TEN MILLION DOLLARS!!" Joey proclaimed.  
  
"TEN MILLION DOLLARS??" Grandpa shouted from afar.  
  
"TEN MILLION DOLLARS!!!!" Joey proclaimed again.  
  
FLASH  
  
Yami's right hand quickly covered Joey's mouth, while his left pointed to the rest of the gang to do so.  
  
"Listen, I know what I am doing. Of course, this isn't the wisest thing to do. But even a duelist needs to earn material processions, and this is currently the best thing I came up with, without dragging Yugi's grandpa into a financial crisis." Yami explained further. "Joey, if I released you, would you control yourself?"  
  
Joey slowly nodded.  
  
Yami re.  
  
"TEN MILLION DOLLARS!!"  
  
.gripped his hand upon Joey's mouth once more.  
  
"We totally understand what you're going through Yugi, and if this plan gets messed up, you can always count on us." Tea kindly reminded.  
  
With that, Yami quietly opened a smile. A smile produced when listening to 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles, in a bright sunlit room. Yami was ready for this, he always was. He WAS pharaoh for crying out loud, and he was known by more people than a Dueling Champion in his days.  
  
Within that kind speech, Grandpa shoved his. unique head through the door, and proceeded to check that his son was one of the most powerful people in the world.  
  
FLASH  
  
Yugi smiled, as he regarded tackling the capitalistic world was no harder than experiencing puberty for the first time. Especially with his soul- mates side by side.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Any kind of fanmail, flames, and the occasional beheading of Avril Lavigne pictures are welcome at loki3seven@hotmail.com 


	3. Familiar Enemies

Alright, it's time to introduce some more characters, and kudos for the people reviewing my last fanfic. Thanks for all the support.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Guide to Necromancy," Joey read. "Step One... the correct use of a shovel."  
  
Staying over Bakura's house wasn't really enjoyable. Occasionally there was a comic book here and there, and the rare illegal porno magazine hidden underneath the bed. But, for a seventeen year old, a step-by-step text on bringing out the dead seemed rather unfitting.  
  
The place never seemed so tidy.  
  
It was three weeks since Yugi admitted that he used his celebrity status for money, or to a devoted fan, 'selling out to the man.' It was uneasy at first, and it still was. Yugi was not present for regular meetings and occasionally postponed spending quality time together with the gang.  
  
"What time is it?" Tea asked.  
  
"Ten to Five." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Where could Yugi be?" Bakura, handing out the juice and candy bars.  
  
"Who knows? He'll be here, I mean, its ten minutes early." Tea defended.  
  
Within a THUD, the gang looked outside. With some VERY loud honking, Yugi waved back towards the gang. It's been three days since Yugi spoke with his friends face to face, and he clearly missed it. Especially Tea, since he never felt so comfortable talking about being famous and all that to her.  
  
"Hi guys! It's great to see you again!" Yugi assured, as the gang stared at the Ferrari that Yugi controlled.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Yugi was expected to be at a conference. As far as enthusiastic duelists go, it was nothing on the fans expecting to see Yugi face to face. Once again, Yugi decided t rely on ol' Yami again for not sounding like a total idiot. His voice was somewhat, arousing to the female duelists and *ahem* committed groupies.  
  
Posters of Duel Monsters surrounded the room, and proceeded to hog the attention of Mr Wallpaper and Miss Varnish. The room was huge, as it accommodated hundreds of waiting fans, not to mention the overpriced *cough* cuisine. Pegasus, leering to everyone in the room, watched for any person violating the rules. When it comes to tell Pegasus that rules were meant to be broken, he coolly proceeded to stomp that person into oblivion.  
  
"Next," Yami dully commanded  
  
"Make it out to 'Your eternal arch-rival and enemy'"*  
  
* - Pessimism, anger and wit had a threesome in the past few days, and would love to be together again.  
  
Holding on to those words, Yami quietly looked up at the person 'requesting' a 'personal' autograph. No doubt, it was Seto Kaiba, and he was ready to chew some gum or kicking some ass. Fortunately, he was fresh out of gum.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Yugi? I thought the person taking this game as a religion; clearly defy the higher power to the maximum extent." Seto coldly judged. "And now, I see that tongue of 'defiance' is wrapped around the backside of this corporation."  
  
With that, any man would stand up, and proceed to smash Seto's face. However, Yami wisely calmed himself down, and didn't bother to answer. Looking away from his eyes, Yami bitterly signed the Blue Eyes White Dragon mural, and proceeded to gesture the next waiting duelist.  
  
With that, Seto snorted, and spat on Yami's face, as shocked fans, but interested, waited to see an old flame burn bright again. Yami smiled, as he wiped away the liquid from his right cheek.  
  
"What's the matter Seto, jealous of I?" Yami smirked.  
  
"Ha! I run a multi-million dollar business, and listed as one of the most powerful men in this capitalistic nation, without the Dueling Monster title. You think of a respected employer to the world is jealous of a sell- out?" Seto truthfully denied the accusation. "I may value this game higher than my life, but I would never sell my dignity to these. imbeciles and amateurs."  
  
The crowd booed, as usual.  
  
"That's enough! For the love of peace, this is a peaceful conference and signing. Security, drag this. has-been out of this facility." Pegasus defended.  
  
"I'll manage myself out, thank you." Seto helped.  
  
With Seto's back turned, Yami had second thoughts about this business. Of course, the money was obviously good, and nothing beats the reaction of Joey's face when he is given a rare card. But, as Yugi stated, the heart is more valuable than any kind of luxury incentive. He quietly sighed, and dabbled his cheek with a moist towel.  
  
"Wait Kaiba! If you dare think that this charade is for a selfish gain, then you are sadly mistaken." Yami argued.  
  
Seto quietly turned around. "Who are you trying to prove? Me... or you? I hope that this... act of power hasn't jeopardized your dueling skills."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry. I'm still quite the skilled duelist for being THE champion."  
  
"Hmph! As far as ego, you certainly match mine. How about a rematch, 'champion'? As well as something high to gamble with? For the spectators of course.  
  
"You're on. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
'Yami' Bakura stared in disgust at the table, as the latest edition of Yu- Gi-Oh! held his arch-enemy on the cover. Yami Yugi was well dressed, as well holding his famed 'Dark Magician' between two fingers. As Bakura evilly smirked with delight, and proceeded to walk towards the conference.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Can I take your order?" The waitress dimly questioned.  
  
"Sugar, with coffee and cream. Please."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the gang was at the doors of the Yami conference and at the exact time that Seto flung the doors open intentionally. At the same moment, Joey slipped his hold on the handlebars, as the swing knocked over our hero on the concrete.  
  
"Oh, excuse you." Seto growled.  
  
With that remark finished, Tristan grabbed Joey in restrain, as the young duelist attempted to arrange a date for his fist with Seto's sternum. It was a big favor as well.  
  
"Goddamn it! Kaiba you jerk-off, I'm going to get you for this. Just you wait!" Joey threatened.  
  
"I'll put it on my 'things to expect' list, right after you graduating from Harvard." Seto snickered.  
  
A challenge was made again between the two best duelists in the world, as Yami sat and watched his gang battle Seto in a skirmish of wits and mind bullets. He smiled as he fingered the next over-excited fan to their happiness. He couldn't wait to duel Seto again, as the stakes was somewhat higher than his weekly paycheck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fanmail, hatemail, and explicit Michael Jackson jokes are welcome on loki3seven@hotmail.com 


	4. A Fatal Duel

It was a week after Seto's proposal. Yami quietly covered himself while the press started to milk him for all its worth. Within himself, Yami quietly entered his host's mind, seeking for guidance. Although the pharaoh has infinite wisdom and an expert selection of decision, no one could easily guide someone so easily through the syphilis* that was fame.  
  
* - Sexual Transmitted Diseases were a favorite metaphor to describe a certain aspect in life, in the 21st century. One of the cleverest ones was describing a type of government. For example, Communism was a hooker with syphilis. It looks good for a moment, but if more men continued to join, then the more it deteriorates.  
  
"Yugi, what were your feelings when Seto spat at your face?"  
  
"Yugi, how does it feel to be one of the most despised men in the commercial business?"  
  
"Mr Moto! Care to explain the stakes that you've offered the ex-champion to battle you?"  
  
With that, Yami quietly looked towards Pegasus. At his right side, he was awfully cheerful when his most valuable economic asset was being raped by all sides. Within a smile, his hand waved signaling the reporters to er... "Bugger Off", so to speak. Security wrapped up the journalists within a moment, and proceeded to shut a big door on their faces.  
  
"Pegasus, I want out," Yami declared.  
  
Within a sigh, Pegasus quietly handed Yami a document, and a credit card. The document awfully resembled a legit death certificate, while the credit card was something every flat-chest woman found erotically useful.  
  
"Don't mention it," Pegasus, sipping another mouthful of 'Special, fruit juice.'  
  
Yami smiled, as he contacted Seto for a favor.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan, Tea, Joey, Serenity and Ryou rode the Taxi without saying anything.  
  
It was Yugi's third match with Seto, and they were tied with one-a-piece. Within the worried thoughts of the outcome of the duel, they were mainly focused on when they could speak to Yugi again. It was a week since they spoke to Yugi, and with the whole stardom thing, they feared if they would ever speak to the vertically-challenged protagonist again.  
  
Joey quietly looked onto his deck, as it was the only thing that he cared for given by Yugi himself. He shuffled his deck to reveal one of his signature cards, Time Wizard, and sighed as it could prove more useful than his dilemma. Ryou would offer one of his 'Cheer up' pat-on-the-backs to Joey right now, but he didn't feel the need of it.  
  
"Battle City! Pay up!" The Taxi driver demanded.  
  
Serenity obeyed, and paid the cost, as well a generous tip. One thing that Yugi gave his friends, was money, and lots of it. Although, to the bitter and alone man, it would sound good, but somehow Yugi was the only asset that the gang needed badly.  
  
They quietly exited out of the car, and walked slowly towards the tower. A wave of thousands of duelists and fans crowded below the dueling platform. The gang, without excitement, shoved opens the VIP doors, and awaited the battle.  
  
"The battle's starting..." Serenity pointed out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The battle would be fierce, no doubt. Yami and Seto glanced in anger, as the duelists smirked in anticipation. Who was going to win? They both thought. As the match went on, Seto seemed to have the advantage over Yami.  
  
Both shuffled their decks, without breaking eye contact with one another.  
  
Within a few turns, victory crouched closer to Seto's lap, and slowly began to wiggle. Yami frowned, as he didn't predict the match going so downhill so fast. After Seto's third and final Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon was summoned. Yami smiled, as he surrendered, as he had no hope of pulling off a comeback.  
  
Within the surrender, Seto pushed the flashing button in front of him, leading Yami to fall from a great height. Upon the scaffolding, Seto raised the frown of victory.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang stood up, as they immediately ran towards the battling platform. After a few minutes, Seto quietly packed up his Duel-Disk system, and proceeded to walk out. The security managed to control the depressed duelists and fans of what the punishment the loser had to face, and death usually wasn't a tolerant thing.  
  
Joey and Tea rushed up to Seto's face to scream a few curse-words which would make Chris Rock wince. Seto ignored the faces, and coldly boarded the limo await for him in front. Without a sense of regret, Seto quietly turned on his laptop, and observed the stock drops.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In tears, the gang walked onto Yugi's house. Joey, without hesitation, declared his cards as the most valuable possession he had. Tea, continued to weep for the fallen comrade of the entourage. Tristan and Serenity was depressed in such a way, that it would make Kurt Cobain look awfully cheerful in his latter days.  
  
However, Bakura silently frowned. He suspected something, he ALWAYS suspected something.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Within the site, a limping figure, supported by Pegasus himself, slowly made way to the private, bulletproof limo. The rough rocks managed to rip apart his clothes, and revealed most parts of his torso. By some divine intervention, his lower parts were fully concealed.*  
  
* - Take Dragonball Z for example. The main character gets blasted by a violent energy blast that eats away the shirt he wore. However, his lower works manages to scrap a few marks and tears. Or the Hulk for that matter. He manages to keep his pants ON after his body enlarged tenfold. If God existed, he was awfully embarrassed.  
  
"By Jingo, wasn't... that... awfully... fun?" Pegasus remarked.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Fanmail, hatemail, and Osama Bin Laden sighting locations are welcome to loki3seven@hotmail.com 


	5. Epilogue: Immortality

"Come on guys, we're late!"  
  
Tea's voice's thundered through the minds between a twenty-feet radius. It was almost, too-exciting for the whole gang to munch on puffed corn, drink carbonated sugar water, sit on second-rate cushion mini-sofas and watching a teen-sensation (AKA shallow) movie that was harshly turned down by the media, not to mention the criticizers. The latest 'Scoring the Hot Chick 3' came out, and to Tea's disgust, the men of the entourage loved to view it.*  
  
* - Except Ryou. He was the odd one out. Not many teenagers of his universe really liked Stanley Kubrick's work..**  
  
** - Asking Bakura whether he liked 'Clockwork Orange' was like asking a mime to stay quiet.  
  
But despite the crappy movie, Tea felt it was great to stick with the gang for good old times. As they entered the facility, an annoying tune to 'The Ketchup Song' was singing in Tea's handbag. The gang immediately turned to face the brunette's face.  
  
"Er... must be my parents. You know how it is." Tea innocently explained.  
  
With that, the gang drooped to face the overflowing ticket line. With that, the group friendly nodded to take her call. Tea quickly ran outside to a narrow alley to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Greetings."  
  
With that, Tea froze. Old memories and reminders hit her, HARD. The brunette, quietly turned her head, and faced a short, shaven boy. With that, she glanced down towards his face.  
  
Something, about him... was familiar. It seemed like centuries since she heard a voice like his.  
  
She looked onto his face with closer inspection, and slowly moved down to his jugular. Within a gasp, the brunette quietly stared at the lump around his chest. It was gold, and it had a strange, but really cool-looking eye.  
  
Memories... hearts and thoughts... they never faded from the likes of her... he thought.  
  
"It's me," Yugi assured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SOME DIE, JUST TO LIVE" - Eddie Vedder  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, hope you liked that little piece. It really wasn't intended as a series, rather a longer short story.  
  
Any fanmail, hatemail, and proof why Janet Reno is still considered an attractive woman, send them to loki3seven@hotmail.com 


End file.
